theshatteredempireseriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Aliviana Polychronia Chrysophonsyne Vuktilarxes
Aliviana Polychronia Chrysophonsyne Vuktilarxes is a Nibenese student in Class Three-Bedt at the Imperial Battlemage Academy, alongside her twin sister, Arenthanna. Phlegmatic, intuitive, and a snarky optimist, she is simultaneously an idealist and cynic. The daughter of an absolute failure who put his family to shame for the next five generations, she and Arenthanna were signed into a contract with a noblewoman to become their sponsor, and they her servants. Seeing possibilities where others see impossibilites, her childhood is marked by her intense curiosity and desire to create and build - traps, magic runes and small inventions - and to test her ideas against the world. These ideas can by understood by "disconcerting need to blow up things" but that's besides the point; she's a battlemage student, that's all that matters. Academic Record ''is the applicant’s academic transcript from the years 3E 382-388 with comments from the Steward of the Leyawiin Guild of Mages '' “An intelligent and bright individual with a firm grasp of magical theory. She has proficiency in Illusion, Destruction and Restoration. Previously struggled with Alteration, Mysticism and Conjuration in past, but grades managed to improve over the years. Overall grades sit between Ayem and Cess. To this extent, Aliviana shows sound understanding of most fields of magic, and is a diligent student; classes she struggled with soon improved after some time, and listens to advice. Has excellent application of knowledge, seems to enjoy testing theories. Aliviana’s potential for warmagic is especially reflected in her experimentation of magic with other areas.” ''comment, with full academic transcript below '' Applicant has received weapons training from tutors provided by mistress, but lacking in some regard. Only knows how to use a dagger to the extent of skinning animals. Rusty with the sword. Not combat proficient with bow and arrow, despite knowing how to use it. Applicant much prefers staves, is proficient in this area. Applicant received different mentor to sister. Only ever sparred against mentor (quarterstaff) and sister (sword), so may lack experience fighting with quarterstaff against other weapons. Physical Report Tall for her age, 5’7”. Has a wiry build. Shoulder length dark hair. Olive complexion, medium skin tone. Blue-green eyes. Family tattoos and blue warding wrapped around arms, right shoulder, across back, creeping onto neck. Applicant found to be physically fit from growing up hunting and hiking. No scars or blemishes. Biographical Notes Identical twin to Arenthanna and daughter to Polychronis Thorikos Chrysophonsynios Vuktilarxes. Father a disgraced, failed and shamed Legion legate, stripped of his rank and kicked from the legion in 3E 374 (applicant aged 2). Family led a largely private life, kept to themselves. Lived in house outside the city. Grew up hunting and hiking around rainforest surrounding house, home-schooled by parents. Mother passed in 3E 381 (aged 9.) Given over to a sponsor in early 3E 382, some months after discovery of magical talent. Father came into contractual agreement with Lady Galaea Inara Xie-Lucidonia Ptolos in late 3E 381; children would serve sponsor if she were to have them enter the guild under her name, provide any necessary tutors and any additional benefits to education. Father allegedly too shamed to have children enter guild under his name, due to past events. Applicant and sister noticed for innate magical talent and large potential for warmagic. Put forth for Arcturian Aptitude Assessment in 3E 388. Additional Comments As a child, Aliviana learnt to create traps and placed them around the estate, hoping to catch whatever animal. She kept this odd hobby and quirk even when she came into the guild, reportedly building traps for rats that took home in the attic; once she had learnt to make runes, she challenged her sister to dispel them, and each time Aliviana would find ways to improve her runes. There was an incident which led to the student being disciplined. She combined her use of trap-making and runes. It certainly caught (and killed) the rats infesting the guild, but it also blasted a gaping hole through the ceiling of the first floor and attic. Would not give up sister by shifting blame, and sister did not give up applicant; clear loyalty to one another. Teachers at guild disciplined both girls. Applicant allegedly applied this to traps around house, and area surrounding. Seems to respond well to feedback, or discipline; doesn’t repeat mistakes. May still need to keep an eye on. Otherwise a warm, if quiet and phlegmatic student. A little bit distant despite warmth. Recommended for innovative, inventive mind and skill; we believe she will be an asset to the Academy. Category:Imperial Battlemage Academia Category:Nibenese Category:Characters